This invention relates to hanger counters in general, and in particular, to hanger counters which use a light source and detectors.
Hanger counters employing photosensors are known in the art as is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,402. This prior art counter passed specially designed hangers past a photo-electric detector in which the reflection of the hanger, or the breaking of a beam would be detected. U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,725 also teaches detecting the number of hangers by passing a hanger through a beam of light, and detecting the breaking of the beam of light.
These prior art hanger counting devices have not been satisfactory. They suffer from the disadvantage of being limited to use in connection with specially constructed hangers. A further disadvantage is that the hangers must be passed through two halves of the device, which limits the mobility, adaptability and speed of use of the hanger counter. This arises from the fact that the principal need for hanger counters is in the counting of hangers on a rack as a quick method of counting garments for inventory, verification of shipping documents and other purposes. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hanger counter which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices described above.